


Proteja-se

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), broken relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Faça o que você quiser essa noite, Jongin.





	Proteja-se

Eu me lembro de quando ele se deixava levar; doçura da chama, da boca, do corpo em cima do meu que gemia como se não houvesse amanhã à nossa espera, como se o mundo fosse parar para que todo momento de prazer fosse único e eterno. Me lembro do sorriso dele, das mãos que mapeavam cada linha da minha face com a ingenuidade de uma criança a descobrir o mundo pela primeira vez.

Eu me lembro de muitas coisas: ainda estão aqui, comigo, queimadas a ferro na memória do que foram os meus melhores dias. Quando se alcança o topo, cair é a única opção; só nunca pensei que ela seria tão dolorosa.

Não tenho nada a dizer que possa me redimir quando piso na pista de dança, deixando que o próprio ondular dos corpos me diga para onde ir. O mundo pulsa no mesmo ritmo da batida que martela meu cérebro, ruindo as estruturas da minha sanidade; o que eu tive, o que deixei ir, o que escorreu em minhas mãos como água, tudo gira até que eu não saiba mais para onde olhar.

E no meio da pista de dança, está ele: Jongin.

Que dança como se, que gira como se o mundo lhe pertencesse, que fecha os olhos e deixa que a luxúria da platéia o lamba de cima abaixo, que ri, que pisca, que interpreta seu personagem tão bem, mas tão bem — que até mesmo eu me sinto tentado a acreditar. Crer que está tudo bem, que posso caminhar até ele, beijar seu pescoço e dizer que me arrependo de tê-lo magoado; que me arrependo de ter me libertado da mais doce das prisões.

Como eu gostaria de dizer que não importam as crises de ciúme, as ameaças, a violência das reconciliações; que eu ainda conseguiria ser feliz tendo Jongin como a única maldita corda a me salvar do precipício que ele mesmo cavou. A música queima na minha alma e exorciza minha alma e faz com que eu me sinta vazio; qual o sentido de se sentir culpado por se salvar da pessoa que destruiu sua vida?

As olheiras cavadas em minha face são a marca das noites não dormidas, de cada centímetro do teto do quarto que mapeei em minha mente — decorei cada linha da madeira do teto assim como decorei cada tapa levado na face e cada arranhão nas costas e cada beijo e cada eu te amo não dito no meio do sorriso e da alegria. Oh, Jongin, por quê? Por que meu amor por você não foi o suficiente para amainar o seu ódio?

Ele não me responde; não me respondeu quando se ajoelhou aos meus pés em busca de um perdão que minha alma vazia não podia dar, assim como não respondeu quando cravou seu ódio em mim como uma tatuagem. Está por debaixo da minha pele, queimando e queimando e meus olhos não conseguem desviar o olhar, porque às vezes, quando o ar falta de tanto soluçar e os dias amanhecem um pouco mais nublados, eu sinto vontade de voltar.

Não, Jongin não me responde. Jongin dança, porque a dança é a única coisa que ele já amou na vida — pobre de mim por pensar o contrário. Pobre de mim quando disse a ele para fazer o que quisesse, que eu nunca me importaria, que não há problema em usar e usado, porque se é isso que os dois querem, qual o problema? Proteja-se, disseram-me todos os meus amigos ao me verem na borda do precipício, dançando entre sanidade e loucura; proteja-se, você está se dando demais.

Jongin gira, rebola, joga o pescoço para trás e sua expressão de dor ecoa dentro do meu próprio corpo.

Quem dera eu te apenas me dado demais ao invés de ter me dado por inteiro.

Quem dera eu ter dito não quando foi a hora certa.

Quem dera eu ter conseguido amar o suficiente...


End file.
